


Slash and Burn

by squishyturtlefuckfics



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Chastity, M/M, Mindbreak, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, musk, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyturtlefuckfics/pseuds/squishyturtlefuckfics
Summary: Really old fic.Slash decides to kidnap Mikey and keep him for himself.





	1. Chapter 1

It’s pathetically quick, really. Michelangelo goes out like a light under Slash’s fist, phone and skateboard laying scattered in front of him, and Slash can only grin as he watches the plump little turtle smash into the concrete below him.  
  
He’d been trailing the group of turtles for a few hours now, sticking to the shadows as they made their routinely rounds of the city; occasionally stopping to take care of some goons and chatter away to each other until it was about time to head back. That’s when the runt had decided to break away from his brothers; when Slash had finally decided to make his move.  
  
It had been easy. Far too easy. Even if the dolt had been paying the slightest bit of attention it wouldn’t have taken much effort to take him down. Michelangelo was one of the weaker ones physically, second to that snivelling wimp Donatello. That much Slash had proven himself quite successfully. The memory makes him chuckle, and he only stops when he hears the tiny groan beneath him.  
  
Slash turns his attention back to the younger turtle. He could finish him off right now and be done with it. End what he started. It’s a tempting concept, and it’d make Raph all the more malleable if he ever decided to give the ass another chance. All he has to do is go a little further…  
  
But no. Slash has other plans for the runt.  
  
Leaning over, he grabs the turtle and shoves him headfirst over his shoulder; bracing him at the last minute so he’s limp over Slash’s body. Then he picks up the phone, which is still beeping obnoxiously from whatever game Michelangelo was playing, and watches with a smirk as it shatters in his barely clenched fist and sails away with the light breeze. No interruptions tonight.  
  
Then he leaps back into the shadows.  
—  
  
Mikey wakes slowly, though quickly wishes he hadn’t at all. Everything hurts; his head throbbing, limbs burning, shell aching. He groans, tries to move his arms, tries to rub his eyes and temples and tries to make the image of the dank, dirty room stop spinning, then gasps at the realisation of the rough, hot skin that’s holding them back.  
  
“Heh. Took ya long enough.” The voice makes the world stop. His vision clears and he can see it, see everything reflected right in front of him. Slash is holding him flush against himself, grinning into the dirty mirror that stands not five feet from him. Mikey can’t breathe, can’t think of anything but the searing pain in his chest and his head and his shell and oh god – oh god, there’s something hot and throbbing sitting between his legs and it’s enough to break him out of his shock.  
  
He’s tearing himself away from the larger body beneath him, ripping his arms and legs out from his grasp and yes, he’s almost got it. His movements are sharp; made especially for this kind of situation, almost unbreakable and he’s almost out, voice cracking in the struggle because he’s almost free. He can feel Slash’s grip starting to slip…  
  
The breath rockets from his lungs as he’s forced back against Slash’s hard shell. Slash holds him fast and tight, one thick arm wrapped around his middle this time whilst the other supports his uselessly flailing arms. Slash is grinning knowingly at him through the mirror, and it tells Mikey one thing.  
  
“That’s right,” Slash coos, and Mikey’s arms fall limp in Slash’s hold; accompanied by a pathetic little squeak. “You’re not leaving, kid. I got plans for ya. Can’t let ya go just yet.” And then Slash’s hand’s moving down, down and oh shell! Mikey jerks at the intrusion, squirming as the larger turtle works fingers over his lower shell, right where his cock sits in waiting.  
  
“Oh? Ya like that?” When Mikey doesn’t reply with words, only grunts and kicks and wails in protest, Slash only chuckles. He feels the arm constrict around his chest and suddenly he’s moving down, slipping down Slash’s shell until his ass touches something warm, and it’s Slash’s dick. Mikey lets out a strangled cry as he stares at it through the mirror. It’s huge. Throbbing, fully erect and dripping with pre and he can feel it poke at the tight ring of muscles of his ass and it makes him sob.  
  
Slash’s warm breath is at his ear, his rough hands still playing with Mikey's slit, “See, I’ve been a bit distracted lately. Can’t think straight, y'know? Something bothering me. I need some kinda release.” And then Slash is pushing him down, down into his dick and oh god the entrance is rough; Mikey can feel it stretching and splitting him wide and he’s crying out at the pain.  
  
A thick digit plugs his mouth, muffling his cries as Slash fucks him. It hurts; Slash is forcing his ass wide for his cock, thrusting up and pushing Mikey down simultaneously to speed up the process; his other hand working Mikey’s slit feverishly as it begins to bulge outwards.  
  
“C'mon kid, I know yer likin’ this,” There’s a finger at his nose and Mikey wrinkles it as he feels something slick being smeared across it. Slash is wiping his pre around his beak and he can’t smell anything else but Slash – forced to breath through his nose as he suckles on the finger in his mouth. Slash’s scent is everywhere. He’s covered by it, drenched in musk and sweat and it’s enough to make his cock slip out into Slash’s waiting hand. He moans at the feeling, and Slash smiles. “Yeah. There we go. Wasn’t so hard now, was it?”  
  
Mikey only moans again in reply as Slash starts pumping his already semi-hard dick in time with his thrusts, which are getting less and less forceful the more his ass accepts Slash’s cock. It’s already halfway inside him, almost completely filling him up. There’s less pain now, but Mikey refuses to accept the alternative. He can’t, not like this, but the look on Slash’s face tells him he has other plans, so he wrenches his eyes shut and tries to block everything out. Tries to convince himself this is some fucked up dream.  
  
“What’s wrong, kid? Thought ya were lovin’ it. Just look at yourself. Look.” The last is a command and Mikey follows it, whimpering as he opens his eyes to his reflection; Slash’s dick fully impaled in his ass, his own cock throbbing and dripping needily in Slash’s hand, the light blush spreading across his face as Slash continues to fuck him and god it feels good. Slash’s cock inside him, hitting again and again against his prostate; his cum, wet and musky against his nose. It’s mindnumbing. He can barely think. Just lets Slash fuck him like it’s just natural. He melts around the finger in his mouth and thrusts his hips against the hand, desperate.  
  
“Yeah. Yeah, yer lovin’ it alright. Can’t get enough of my cock, can ya? Can’t get enough of my fat cock in yer ass, huh? Dirty slut.” Mikey squirms, he’s so close. Slash fucks him and pumps him and he can feel it, feel himself slipping as he climbs to orgasm and oh god–  
  
“Mmmph!?” Slash squeezes his dick, abruptly halting his climax, and he’s grinning as he slips something cold over it, and Mikey sobs. The cock ring fits snugly around the base of his cock, and then Slash goes back to fucking him, this time leaving Mikey’s need in order to get a better grasp of his waist; his pace becoming frantic until he finally, finally fills him and Mikey moans, his own cock straining needily against its prison as Slash once again squeezes the base painfully. He needs to cum, he needs to cum but he can’t and Slash’s cum is deep inside him and it’s too all too much. His eyes haze over.  
  
The world goes silent.  
–  
  
He’s still conscious. Slash can tell. The kid’s still reacting to the world around him, still groans when Slash pulls him up off his spent cock and carries him to the corner of the room; still moans as Slash works the vibrating dildo deep into his now-slick ass. There’s no resistance, and Slash doesn’t complain. Michelangelo’s gone numb to the world, his expression blank and unseeing. He’s staring down at his own erection, still dripping and throbbing inside the cock ring, and it makes Slash grin.  
  
“Don’t worry, kid. You’ll get used it soon.” He taps the turtle’s jaw, “Open.” Unsurprisingly, Michelangelo complies, and Slash quickly slips in the phallic gag; leaning over to make sure it’s fastened tightly around the back of the turtle’s head. Then he binds his arms and slips his orange bandana around, effectively blinding him.  
  
“Yeah. I like this new look for ya,” Slash grins and pats the turtle’s head, earning another groan from Michelangelo. “My own little cocksucker. My personal little slut. Think I’m gonna keep ya for a while.”  
  
He turns to leave, closing the door behind him, leaving Michelangelo in the dark, bound and helpless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little continuation of the story. Again, very old fic.

Slash feeds Mikey his cock.

The kid moans around it and it makes him grin; makes him even harder. “Yeah, kid. That’s it.” Mikey’s tongue slides under the thick length, precise and practised, and Slash groans. Fuck. “Yeah… Good boy.”

The praise earns him a churr, and he can’t help but churr back at the younger turtle. He loves the way Mikey churrs, the way he squeaks as Slash pounds his ass, the way he moans and shivers and cries his name as he fucks him. Breeds him. Makes him his.

And he loves the way Mikey just takes it.

“Yeah… Such a good little cocksucker. Such a good little slut.” He strokes the turtle’s cheek affectionately, chuckling as Mikey leans into the touch. Craving it. Craving him. “You love the taste of my cock, don'tcha? Love how big and fat it is. Love how it fits perfectly inside you.”

Mikey groans again, melts around Slash’s cock; and Slash can feel it. Feels the heat envelope his dick and he groans back in response. “Bet it tastes good, huh? You’ve been sucking on that dildo all week.” Another moan, and Mikey’s head moves faster. Bobs on Slash’s dick desperately, as much as his restraints allow it, like he’s trying to prove a point. “Such a good boy.”

The kid’s head isn’t the only thing bobbing. His cock his impossibly hard, leaking and straining against a cock ring, bouncing in time with his movements against that big dick in his mouth. Slash plays with it sometimes, fondles it, strokes it, milks every noise from Mikey’s throat. Desperate, pleading. Needing to cum.

Slash won’t let him cum.

Mikey hasn’t cum in a month. Maybe longer. Slash doesn’t quite remember. Doesn’t need to. The kid probably never will. This is his everything, now. He belongs to Slash. Slash owns him.

Slash pulls away from the needy hole and starts pumping his dick, aiming it towards Mikey’s face. He smiles when the kid tries to reach for his dick again, like he’s distraught by the empty feeling of his mouth. He groans uselessly, fights his bonds, but he can’t get close enough.

“Ssh, kid. Just wait.” Slash says, “I’m gonna cum all over ya. Gonna cover you in my cum. Make you mine all over again.” Mikey groans again, breathing heavily through his nose. “You want that, don'tcha? Wanna be mine. Wanna be my little cumslut. Wanna be owned by me. Wanna suck my cock all the time.”

“Yeah…yeah.” Mikey’s lips are weak, his throat sore; words shaky. Mind blank and broken. Confused. “Please…” It’s all Slash needs though.

He coats the kid in his seed, wipes his cock across Mikey’s face when he’s finished. Spreading is essence into his skin, into his nose, into his mouth. It’s all he’ll ever live for. Slash’s cum. Slash’s cock.

“You’re mine.”


End file.
